


A Hardy Heist

by LadyReaper1992



Category: Three Days Grace (Band), Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Conspiracy, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Wrestling, unexpected help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyReaper1992/pseuds/LadyReaper1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing something different this time around! So, you are an FBI agent and for the past three years you have been trying to hunt and bring down a family of wrestlers gone bad after they had escaped from a prison escort thanks to the carelessness of the police officers who were escorting them to a federal prison, With Matt and Jeff Hardy now going on the run along with their spouses. Eventually, you both get some help from two prisoners (That's where the 'Three Days Grace' thing comes in!) to capture them, but like all good crime movies and mystery novels, things aren't always as they seem.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hardy Heist

A Hardy Heist: Prologue

You and your partner Conner were both irritated and exhausted from your latest escapade, helping metro police with taking down a sex trafficking ring, but while that had been rewarding, you guys were still in hot pursuit of four people, known as the ‘Hardyz’, the men had been hotshot, upper ranking wrestlers who were discovered to have stolen up to $500,000 per month as discovered from someone in corporate, and ultimately they were arrested, but escaped after one of the officers who had been with the rest of the police escort towards the prison, had dropped the key to the handcuffs and both Matt and Jeff Hardy had managed to toss the guards out of the bus before going on the run with their wives Beth and Reby for the next three years, stealing priceless artifacts and selling them possibly on the black market for vast amounts of money, the most recent one being the original Declaration of Independence, and you and Conner both made little to no progress in catching them whatsoever. “This sucks absolute ass.” Connor grumbled before flopping into his desk chair in his office. “Con, we’ve got footage of the Declaration of Independence theft and we both know for certain that it’s them, what I don’t understand is after going on the run for embezzlement, those four resort to stealing priceless and practically sacred artifacts and selling them on the black market….” You said before sitting on the chair across from Conner’s desk. “I don’t know, but we need to do the paperwork for this sex trafficking ring before proceeding any further with finding these sneaky chameleons.” He said before you left for your desk next door to his and started on some of the paperwork on your end for what happened before turning it to your superior for further analysis. The phone started ringing and you hoped that it was something on the Hardyz, but instead the number ID was that of your mom, [y/m/n], she had wanted to check up on you from time to time, just to make sure that you weren’t getting yourself shot at or worse, even though you were quite a grown up for starters. You ended up answering the phone anyway, for both your sakes. “Hey mom.” You said running a hand down your face as you continued to type up the paperwork regarding the earlier breakup of the trafficking ring, making sure to get every single bit of detail on there so that it would be easy for your superiors to read it. “Hey, [y/n/n], you feeling alright?” she asked as somehow she could tell you were exhausted, not just physically. “Kind of, though we did help bust a pretty nasty ring earlier, it’s not bringing us any closer to bringing down those people….” You said looking over the computer document. “It’s not been very easy, but I think I know something that will cheer you up: there’s an opera going on at the Kennedy opera house, and I have scored us some tickets to go there, I would have taken Rosa, but she got sick at the last minute.” Your mother explained, though you did quite like opera, as much as you wanted to say no, some part of you said ‘You need a break for the night, chillax for once, will you?’ “Alright, I’ll go there, but I need to finish up some things here on my end and possibly get home early to shower, prefer to get the smell of sex off me first before doing anything else.” You said before continuing to get some of the work done for the sex trafficking ring bust. You were in the middle of doing some paperwork before David Mueller, your asshat colleague had come in looking smug as usual, knowing that you and Conner were nowhere closer to catching the Hardyz clan than you guys had been for the past three years.

“What the hell do you want, Mueller?” you asked exasperated from the fact that he wore that usual ‘I’m better than both of you combined’ smirk on his face. “Oh, just celebrating my bringing down that money laundering organization, everyone else is, while you two are still focused on that one family to bring down, I do hope that you guys move faster with catching them because, with the pace you guys are going, a slug would feel better about itself at the moment.” He said rather cattily before leaving the office, with most of the other female colleagues gushing at him like he was the next statue of David by Michelangelo. Just as you were starting to think about the ways that Karma would bite Mueller in the ass, your phone was ringing and it was of course your boss, probably wanting to speak with you about the events of earlier, when you and Conner brought down the sex trafficking ring, you picked up the phone and answered the call. “Yes?” you asked still doing the paperwork for what happened earlier. “Need you and Corcklan over in my office, for a little debriefing over the bust of that trafficking ring earlier today.” Your boss, Andy Hammond had said to you, brief and direct, just as he always was. “Right away sir.” You said before hanging up the phone, saving everything you had before getting to Conner’s office, and finding him looking at several restaurants in the area on Google on his computer. “What are you doing there, Con?” you asked before he looked up at you surprised by you even standing there. “Oh, looking at new places to eat, getting tired of the same thing, you know?” he said continuing to look at the new places for him to try out. “Well, might want to take a break there, Hammond wants us in his office, ASAP.” You said before he groaned out loud, saved everything he had on his computer and went with you to the elevators, where he pressed the up arrow. “Wonder what he wants with us.” He mused to himself while waiting for the ‘ding’ sound. “As far as I can tell, he wants to talk about that bust from earlier today.” You said looking at your watch on your wrist. “Terrific.” He deadpanned before the ‘ding’ and the elevator doors opened for you two to step inside. “Craziest part of the Declaration heist is that it’s not any ‘National Treasure’ Bullshit either, Not even the ‘Now you see me’ stuff either, it’s something much bigger than that for certain, we need to find them and get them to answer for what they did.” You said still remembering the footage that you looked at along with the museum curator and a few other security guards who had been on duty that day of the heist. The elevator dinged to the floor where your boss was, and you both took a deep breath before stepping outside and walking the hallway towards the office, occasionally passing by a water dispenser before getting to the office door for your boss’ office and knocking on the door. “Come in.” Andy greeted before you both stepped inside his office, wondering what he had to say as you both sat down on the chairs that were across from his desk. “Nice job today with taking down that trafficking ring, one less sort of thing to worry about for today.” He began looking both of you in the eye.

“Thank you.”

“Yes, thank you sir.”

“Now, as I understand it, you two have been desperate in solving that one case in terms of the money that went missing from both the WWE and I believe they call themselves Impact Wrestling, and it’s gone on about three years, and the suspects in question have escaped from the prison escort and had been on the run, stealing even the most priceless of artifacts and selling them on the black market possibly.” He also said, and you both looked at one another, somehow thinking that this was going to be another conversation about how it had been three years since you both took on the case to begin with, and that there were other cases to focus on, and to get to those cases immediately. “Yes sir, and even today, there was a heist at the national history museum here in DC, which resulted in the Declaration of Independence being stolen, and how they did it makes even ‘National Treasure’ and possibly ‘Now you see me’ look like a Nick Jr TV show.” You explained trying not to sound like you got sent to the principal’s office. He sat there for a moment before getting up from his desk chair and going to the window. “This is getting extremely crazy, priceless artifacts being stolen from various parts of the world, and to top it all off, the people responsible for this are almost like ghosts, you think you saw them, but they slip away before they could be traced. And to top it all off, it goes on for three years.” He said while you both looked at one another, wondering what he was going to say next. “Yes, while we had been tending to the other cases, the Hardyz case is the one that always lingers on at some point, wondering where they even are, and what other artifacts they’re stealing.” Conner said chiming into the conversation. “Well, I want you two to put however focus you have left in bringing these thieving bastards to justice ASAP, embezzlement from both companies is one thing, but stealing priceless artifacts and selling them to the black market for a great fortune, especially the Declaration of Independence, that’s when immediate action needs to be taken, they may have slipped away a great many times, but this time around, it won’t be just the boys who will be behind bars, understand that?” Andy said as if vowing to avenge something or someone, much to the surprise of both of you as usually he would have both of you focus on a different case instead of the one you both were bound and determined to solve. “Yes sir.” Conner said barely containing the surprise in his voice before both of you started to get on up and head for the door. “You two better be careful when you get them, I don’t want to find out that either of you were injured or worse.” Andy added one last time before you both went out the door, walking back towards your offices, a bit flustered and still shocked by what your boss had informed you of and asked of you. You both got to the elevator, wondering what the next move was in terms of getting more focused on the Hardyz case and working as fast as possible to hunt them down and get them to answer for what they had done. “Am I the only one who thinks that the boss is taking this very personally?” you asked still surprised by the events that surrounded your visit to the office. “No you are not.” Conner agreed, also surprised by the events. “Well, back when this was bursting out into the open, we interviewed a number of people, most had said that they hadn’t known about who was stealing money from both wrestling organizations, and the weird thing being ‘why would $500,000 also be siphoned from TNA?’” You asked still remembering those events from that day, though it was years back.

You both were in his office when you both looked over the interview notes and tapes from that day, wondering what was missed and what leads were still even usable to begin with, stealing priceless paintings and even in rare cases, books that could never be copied again from scratch. “The bigger question is this: where are they now? Considering that they stole the Declaration of independence, they would all need to be somewhere that is very isolated, somewhere where we would never think to look, yet they know that land inside out, forwards and backwards, the whole nine yards.” You said looking over a part of the interview tape when you had interviewed John Cena about who would have possibly stolen the money from both organizations, he mentioned before that he hadn’t heard of TNA in his life, and that he was very well known, so he was out of the question in terms of siphoning money from both companies. “Jesus, so far this is like trying to find four tiny pins in the world’s largest haystack, we’d need a large magnet the size of Mount Rushmore to find them.” Conner said looking through where they would possibly strike next in terms of stealing a priceless artifact, so far, various artifacts were stolen in various places like Egypt, Russia, Japan, China, England, you wondered if they were going to go for France because the Louvre was packed to the brim with various paintings and some sculptures. “Yeah, do you think they might possibly be in France, specifically Paris?” you asked curiously. “Maybe, why do you say that?” he asked confused by you asking that question. “Well, there’s a certain museum they have there that’s packed to the brim with paintings, sculptures, some of them pretty priceless, so….” You shrugged looking through your old interview notes with the people you interviewed before, you looked through Ted Dibiase’s interview notes, though you were initially skeptical, there was no way that he would steal money from both companies, as he also had never heard of TNA/Impact in his wrestling career. “So that’s where they’re going to possibly strike in terms of getting priceless artifacts and paintings to sell at the black market, [y/n] you are a genius!” Conner said happily before looking up some stuff in terms of France, including their hours and cameras so that you both would be very prepared for taking on the criminal family.

Meanwhile, in Paris, The Hardy family was in their penthouse, looking over the view of Paris, proceeding with the next move, as much as they didn’t want any part of it, there was no choice. Matt was looking out the window, wondering when there was going to be some good coming into their lives soon, but as he was brooding, he was interrupted by the sound of paper unraveling. “Matt, come on, we need to go over the plans for hitting the louvre, better to be prepared for this latest heist.” Jeff called to him, the other man stood there for a minute before getting to where they were, museum blueprints on the coffee table, and Beth looking over the section with the sculptures. “Ok, so we know for sure that we need to get ourselves some serious works of art, the Mona Lisa, Persistence of Memory, you know the other paintings and sculptures, we need to find a way to smuggle them out of there without those damn security guards seeing us.” Reby said before sipping her coffee and looking over the blueprints and pictures of paintings and sculptures. “Right, You and Beth will start with getting some paintings from the northeast section of the louvre, while the boys make sure that no one is trying to get us.” Reby said referring to the first pair of married spouses in question. “Let’s wait until tomorrow night for the heist, that way we’ll be rested and more prepared for what lies ahead, besides, I wonder how the Mona Lisa would look over at my house.” Matt said with a little smirk before sipping on the somewhat cold drink in his hand, wondering if they’ll succeed, or fail.

**Author's Note:**

> So.....what did you guys think about this so far? i know it's not very much to go on, but it's the best that I could do for right now! Let me know if this is good or if this is utter crap that needs more work!!!


End file.
